1. The Field Of The Invention
The invention disclosed herein relates to electrical connectors of the set-screw type adapted for detachably terminating any one of a plurality of multi-strand wire having different circular mil areas.
2. The Prior Art
The present invention is a novel improvement and a significant advancement in the art over at least the following:
______________________________________ Pat. No. Patentee ______________________________________ 2,907,978 Bergan 2,920,305 Gibson et al ______________________________________
The aforementioned prior art patents disclose electrical connectors having a frame member into which a wire is inserted, and a set-screw threadedly mounted in the top wall of the member. Upon turning the screw down, the free end engages the wire and compresses it against the lower frame wall to make the mechanical and electrical connection.